


The Long Hard Road

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Klingons, Post-Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The 23rd century, the year 2294, the famed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) is finally ending its famous missions, but another Constitution-class ship is just beginning its own five year mission, the USS Bradbury (NCC-1963).  Captained by Robin Grant, a Human raised by Vulcans.    The Bradbury is by no means Captain Grant's first command, but the face of the Alpha Quadrant is changing, the Klingons are no longer our sworn enemies, the Romulans have severed all diplomatic ties with the Federation and retreated to their own sector of space, reestablishing the Neutral Zone.The road to peace is long and hard...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worffan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/gifts).



> For a fellow Trekkie.
> 
> My first Star Trek fic ever! :=). Please note that I am ignoring the continuity established by both "Enterprise" and "Discovery", although I am blatantly stealing the idea of a Human raised by Vulcans from "Discovery", just because I think it's a cool idea regardless of how crappy the actual show may be :=). Anyway, please enjoy :=)
> 
> UPDATE: Made some changes to the summary, as I realized that it didn't mesh with canon

******

Space. The final frontier. The galaxy is in a state of flux. The Klingon Empire, once a sworn enemy of the United Federation of Planets, are now disarming and dismantling their space stations and other instillations along the neutral zone, while the Federation reels from the revelation that its own citizens would agree to conspire to commit murder and destabilize the peace.

The Romulan Star Empire meanwhile, disgusted at the Federation's burgeoning alliance with the Klingons, have now severed all diplomatic ties with the Federation and retreated behind the Neutral Zone established more than half a century ago during the Earth-Romulan Wars

In the wake of these changes, Starfleet has commissioned a new ship to be launched, its mission: to explore the border between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, to help forge a lasting peace between the two powers, to seek out new life and new civilizations within that now-chaotic region, and to boldly go where no one has gone before...


	2. The Vulcan Way Is Not the Only Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're baaack! Enjoy :=)

******

**Vulcan Learning Center  
Planet Vulcan  
2259**

The Vulcan Learning Center was, second only to the Vulcan Science Academy, the height of education on the planet. Children from all over the planet would come to the city to study there, and even though it was technically a school for ‘children’, some of Humanity’s best minds had trouble wrapping their heads around the concepts taught there.

At the moment, this included ten year old Robin Grant. Orphaned at a young age, she had only the vaguest of memories of her family aside from her name. A pair of Vulcan scientists had taken her in after her parents death, given her a home and tried to be her family. To the young girl, the two Vulcan women _were_ her family. But despite that, she was still, in so many ways, Human

“Robin?”

The young girl looked up at the tall, willowy Vulcan woman now standing behind her

“I can’t do it, Mother” she exclaimed

Adjudicator T’Mir inclined her head gracefully

“As I suspected, you are, after all, only Human,” she noted

Robin looked down at her feet, feeling tears start to well up, partly from frustration and partly from shame.

T’Mir frowned and then, in an unusually affectionate display for a Vulcan, stepped forward and gently lifted the girl’s chin up

“Shame is an emotion that is most undesirable to both Humans and Vulcans,” she stated “you _are_ Human, Robin. It would be most illogical, if not the height of arrogance; to assume that as a Human you would be capable of completing an educational course prepared for Vulcan children”

“Then what do I do?” Robin asked

“Come,” T’Mir requested, taking the girl’s hand and leading her down the hall to the Archives, leading her past the main part of the Archives, into older, more taboo areas, the rooms where ancient books written during the Sundering were kept, books that spoke the violent wars that had plagued Vulcan for centuries before the time of Surak

“Here,” T’Mir removed a particularly old-looking tome and set it down on the table “you recall your lesions on the history of Vulcan?” she asked “on the Sundering in particular?”

Robin nodded

T’Mir opened the book and turned to a page which seemed to depict a drawing of three groups of Vulcans. One group was positioned above the familiar IDIC symbol; another was above a large bird-of-prey or similar creature. But the third group had no symbol, and was only captioned by a set of Vulcan characters

“Can you read this?” T’Mir asked, nodding to the characters

Robin frowned

“ _V’tosh ka’tur_?” she tried

T’Mir nodded

“Your pronunciation is lacking, but acceptable,” she noted “do you know what that means?”

Robin frowned 

“Vulcans…without logic?” she finally tried

“Correct,” T’Mir nodded “during the time of the Awakening, when our people suppressed our emotions and turned to logic, one group of Vulcans disagreed with the new teachings. It was their belief, albeit flawed, that our people should still strive to achieve logical thought, but not completely suppress our emotions, instead attempt to unite the two” she explained

“That’s silly” Robin noted

“Indeed,” T’Mir nodded “however, it may not be so ‘silly’, as you say for a Human,” she shut the book and gently returned it to its place on the shelf “as I said earlier; you are Human, not Vulcan. Humans are not capable of suppressing their emotions as easily as we can. Indeed, even for Vulcans, such efforts require rigorous metal discipline, which Humans do not yet possess, therefore you education cannot be done in the Vulcan way, however due to the young age at which you came to us, nor can it be done in the Human way,” she held out a PADD to Robin, the screen bore a sting of Vulcan text

_The Teachings of the V’tosh ka’tur_

It read

“Study the text,” T’Mir encouraged “perhaps…as a Human, you will be able to gain an insight into how to reconcile your emotions and your logic”

Robin took the PADD and slowly studied it before suddenly grinning and surging forward, wrapping her arms around her mother’s waist

“Thank you” she whispered

T’Mir coughed slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the close physical contact

“Of course, my daughter” she replied…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'V'tosh ka'tur' first appeared in an episode of "Enterprise" and while I don't consider most of that canon, I liked the idea that not all Vulcans who disagreed with Surak's teachings would become the Romulans. As for why I had Robin being adopted by Vulcans no less, well one, its just a cool idea, and two, I notice that Star Trek always seems to drop the ball in regards to adoption. Every episode with Worf featuring him talking about his parents he almost always called them his 'Earth parents' or his 'human parents'/'adoptive parents', and that just always pissed me off, because it sends the message that every kid who's adopted is somehow not happy with their parents, as if they'd be much better off emotionally and mentally being raised by 'their own kind'.
> 
> Anyway, I'm starting to rant here, let me know what you think :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
